


I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

by itjustsortahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortahappened/pseuds/itjustsortahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird the way just tasting Louis’ skin made him feel. It calmed him and got him crazily exited all at once and it was always a little bit confusing,leaving him at loss of what to do and he’d normally have Louis there to guide him but for now it was like he was just moving because he had to, because he needed to feel and touch everywhere.<br/>or<br/>Sometimes Harry takes care of Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when Louis was poorly and his voice cracked on stage.

"Here," Harry’s weight shifted the bed as he sat down next to Louis, cup in his hand, "careful though, it’s hot."

"Mmmm," Louis grabbed the handle before he leaned over and kissed Harry’s bare shoulder, "thank you," he reached out and pressed the pad of his thumb between Harry’s eyebrows, pushing at the lines there, voice cracking; "you’re frowning."

"Sshh," Harry took his hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissed his palm and then placed it around the cup, "drink your tea, you sound horrible."

Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry could hear the sarcastic _'thanks'_ in his head even though no words were spoken. 

It wasn’t more than a stubborn cold but he was still worried, still hated to see his boy even a little bit ill and he found it so hard to pull himself from his side when he was like this.

A small smile played over Louis’ lips as he took a sip of his tea; Harry had made it just how he liked it and a warmth spread through him alongside with the heat of the tea, calming him and making him relax.

"You know…" Harry moved and carefully (and with much more grace than he normally possessed) straddled Louis, sitting down on his thighs and pulling the duvet down over Louis’ bare chest and placing his palm over his heart, losing track of what he was about to say and getting lost in the sight of his own big hand covering tanned skin.

Louis shifted and put the cup down on the nightstand, leaning his head back against the headboard and stifling a yawn.

"My sleepy kitten…" it wasn’t more than a quiet mumble but it still made Louis smile and lean into Harry’s hand now playing through his hair, giggling when he felt the scratch behind his ear.

"Yeah?" Harry was looking at him with question in his eyes and Louis nodded in response, wished for a second that he could purr to show his appreciation but settled for a low hum when Harry pulled him further down the bed only to flatten his hands over Louis’ chest again, pressing softly.

He didn’t know what it was, it seemed to be this throbbing need in him to just touch, to feel every part of the boy underneath him. Maybe, in a way, feel that he was there. That he was safe.

His hands moved up and down Louis’ arms, leaning forward to let his lips follow, tasting their shower gel and stopping right by the two quotation marks, licking his tongue out and feeling Louis’ pulse slightly speed up.

He smiled against his skin and moved up again, ghosting over Louis’ neck and jaw, feeling the pull towards his lips and only just resisting the urge to kiss him, instead moving over to his other arm, stopping to lick at all the places where his skin stretched thin, the places that made Louis’ breath catch just a little.

When he sat back up again and looked at Louis he scrunched his eyebrows together upon seeing the flush in his skin and moved to place his hand on Louis forehead but the older boy caught his hand.

"Are you feverish again?"

Louis shook his head and cleared his throat; “not that kinda heat, love.” 

"Oh… _Oh._ ”

Louis softly punched at Harry’s smirk, his fingers somehow catching on Harry’s lips and he bit back a whimper when Harry sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. It didn’t matter how many times he’d seen those lips wrapped around him, it always took his breath away.

"I love your mouth, I could…"

"Sshh! You’re on vocal rest, you idiot." Harry’s tongue pushed his fingers out.

"I.."

"No."

Louis sighed, rolled his eyes in an unspoken _"fine"_ and leaned back as Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I just don’t want you to get worse." Harry’s lips traveled down his body, his hands again palming over his chest, lips following, nipping and biting softly.

He carefully shuffled further down, taking the duvet with him, making sure to cover every little bit of golden skin with kisses on his way.

A content sigh escape them both when Harry reached his hips, breathing in the scent of him, licking his tongue out against his hipbone.

"Open," Harry pushed against his legs and Louis giggled as he spread them and watched the younger boy settle between his thighs. They never bothered with clothes in bed and the rush of cold air combined with Harry’s hot, soft lips on his skin made him shiver which in turn made Harry stop to look up, frown on his face.

"Too cold?"

Louis shook his head, opened his legs wider when Harry’s mouth traveled down his inner thigh and he let his eyes fall shut.

It was weird the way just tasting Louis’ skin made him feel. It calmed him and got him crazily exited all at once and it was always a little bit confusing,leaving him at loss of what to do and he’d normally have Louis there to guide him but for now it was like he was just moving because he had to, because he needed to feel and touch _everywhere_.

He kissed down Louis’ thighs and back up again, feeling him shift, angle his hips up and instead of giving in he pushed at him, turning him over.

Louis huffed at being manhandled into a new position, part of him fighting it and part of him loving the fact that if Harry wanted to, he could throw him around the bed. Somewhere deep inside of him he didn’t mind being the smaller one.

He didn’t protest when Harry stole the pillows he’d been leaned up against and placed them under his hips, he just buried his face in the sheets and let Harry spread his legs open, leaving him completely exposed.

Harry started kissing down his neck, over the small of his back, licking and palming his hips and thighs again, whispering against his skin how beautiful he was, how loved he was and how much he was wanted.

And then Harry’s tongue was right _there_ , little kitten licks opening him up, kisses and soft bites and the sensation of it was almost too much, made him bite down on the sheets to stifle moans.

Harry could feel saliva catching on his lip when he laid his tongue flat against Louis, feeling the muscles there flutter and then he pressed in, listening to the small whimpers and feeling the way Louis shifted on the bed; his legs spreading wider, his back arching more.

Louis felt a little light-headed when Harry slowly pushed his tongue in, licking deep, just touching over that sensitive spot and it made him shudder, made him whimper, made it hard to stay still.

Harry stopped for a second to look up and watched Louis’ fingers dig in and grabbing a hold of the sheets, listened to him moan and had to put his hands on his hips to still him.

"I’m gonna move these pillows, ok, baby?" It wasn’t as much a question as it was just Harry letting Louis know what he was doing and he pulled the pillows out and threw them on the floor, leaving Louis to hold his own weight up.

Louis dropped his chest onto the bed and whined into the sheets when Harry’s tongue returned to him, pressing in again, this time alongside a saliva slick finger and it’s almost too much but not enough.

Harry kept softly pressing his finger down on that one spot whilst his tongue played around it, sometimes pushing in, sometimes licking around, nibbling, kissing.

Everything about Harry was slow and soft and the heat that was building in Louis moved around and gathered in his stomach. It was only when he heard Harry’s low mumble of ‘come on, baby, let go’ and felt the breath of his words against his skin that he really allowed himself to lose control and his quiet whimpers turned into moans.

Harry held him through it, one hand steady on his lower back and he only stopped when Louis’ moans turned into sweet giggles.

He allowed Louis to fall down on the mattress and crawled in behind him, pulling the duvet up over them as Louis nuzzled in to his chest, a content smile on his face and he hugged him close, still so much in need to feel him everywhere.

The last thing Louis heard before he dozed off was ‘I’ve got you, baby,’ mumbled against his hair and he fell asleep with a smile playing over his lips, in the arms of the boy he loves more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do instead of working on my actual fics. Whops.   
> Oh, and if you wanna chat or listen to me occasionally ramble and write short little stories you can find me on Tumblr itjustsortahappened.tumblr.com


End file.
